


Torn Apart

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Loki's gone, Thanos gets merked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Iris learns what Thanos did to Loki. She doesn't take it well.*spoilers for Infinity War!!!*
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character, Thor & Ofc, Thor & Original Female Character
Series: Marvel OC One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604671
Kudos: 7





	Torn Apart

Everything was racing around Iris as she fought against Thanos's alien creature army alongside the Wakandan people and the few avengers among them. Even as strong, as fast, and as powerful as the Earth Mother was, she was barely managing to keep up with the flood of the enemy around her; she almost couldn't seem to grow thorn bushes big enough or fast enough to keep herself safe and to stop the stampeding horde. When the sound of thunder met her ears, though, she looked up; the sky was perfectly clear, which meant the thunder could only mean one thing: Thor. The earth goddess smiled despite herself at the sight of the blond man, and she fought her way over to him once he had landed. Not being able to often safely leave Earth meant that she had to stay behind whenever Thor and Loki had business to attend to elsewhere in the Nine Realms, usually just in Asgard. 

"Where is he?" The brunette's voice was firm but unsure when she reached the god she'd come to see as a brother and found him without his brother. They had to devote most of their attention to fighting, but Iris could still tell that Thor was avoiding her question, which left a sinking feeling in her gut. " _Thor _,__ " she barked, turning to face the blond with a fierce expression. __" _Where. Is. He? _"____ she demanded, feeling herself begin to tremble; deep down, she knew what the God of Thunder's answer would be, but some part of her was convinced that there was another explanation for the absence of the God of Mischief. 

With a grimace, Thor turned around to fully face Iris, who he had come to see and care for as a sister, his expression mournful and voice strained as he spoke. "Iris," he began quietly, it paining him to have to say the words aloud. "Loki's gone. Thanos... he killed him."

_He's gone. Thanos killed him._

_He's gone._

_Gone._

The words echoed in Iris's head as everything else seemed to stop. Her knees buckled, and as she hit the ground, she let out a scream, and the whole country of Wakanda shook. Fissures opened in the dirt, swallowing up swaths of the army and leaving the Earth Mother's allies scrambling to stay on steady ground. Something inside of her had broken, and she was certain nothing would ever be able to repair it; her other half had been taken from her, and she could not imagine carrying on without him. 

"I'm going to kill him," Iris roared, standing once again and harshly scrubbing the tears from her cheeks as she looked up at her found brother, who was staring at her with a mixture of shock, fear, and understanding. "Show him to me. I'll destroy him." Thor simply nodded, and the two returned to fighting off the remainder of the army. 

Shortly thereafter, Iris sensed a new presence suddenly appear in the forest near the battlefield, and it was too strong to be anyone but the Mad Titan. Without a thought, she whirled in that direction and took off; she _would_ exact her revenge on the man that had taken her world from her, and she would not regret it. She eventually found him, attempting to steal the Mind Stone from Vision, though Wanda was managing to hold him off for the moment. 

"Thanos!" Her green eyes blazing as she stalked towards the purple giant, dismissing Wanda and Vision without so much as a glance. Thanos turned when he heard his name called, though it was clear that he had no idea who the woman approaching him was. 

"Who are you?" he asked, his expression subtly amused by this tiny human that dared oppose him. That amusement was short-lived, though, as there was quickly a vine thicker around than his arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to be kneeling on the ground, the brunette woman now staring down at him. 

"I'm the last thing you're ever going to see," Iris hissed. As she continued to stare at him, her vines securely tethering him to the ground, growing and tightening as he struggled, she watched as Thanos realized what was happening to him. He began to writhe as the pressure built inside his skull from the plant now growing in his brain, until it was over with a sickening pop sound, and his body went limp. 

"I told him he'd die for that," Thor murmured from behind Iris, though the brunette didn't turn to face him. 

"That felt good," she whispered, then looked up at the taller god. "But nothing's going to bring him back. That monster still took him from us. From _me_..." The choked words had barely escaped her lips before the brunette was collapsing into tears against Thor's chest, deflated now that her rage had dissipated. "He's really gone... I'm never going to see him again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman


End file.
